


Taking Advantage

by khorybannefin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:43:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorybannefin/pseuds/khorybannefin
Summary: Dean's demon deal is almost up and Sam is done waiting for his chance.





	Taking Advantage

Pairing: Sam + Dean (wincest)

Author: khorybannefin

Words:2489

Warnings: wincest, anal, oral, fingering, lots of dirty talk, tiny bit of angst at the end

A/N: I've been reading a lot of wincest/weecest lately and there seems to be a lack of top Sam. Sorry but i tend to like top Sam so here you go.

 

Dean's gone out to the bar to celebrate their newest job being completed. Sam's used to this. Dean has a beer with him and usually goes to sleep but sometimes he's got too much energy to sit still. So he goes to the nearest bar and gets wasted, hopefully picking up a girl and burning off that energy in her bed. Yeah, Sam's used to it. It doesn't mean he likes it.

Because while Dean is off blowing all of his wired energy on booze and girls, Sam is stuck in this room with his own energy and the seething jealousy that he's had to swallow for entirely too long. He's watched his brother fuck his way across the country for years, when every single other solitary intimate moment has been shared with Sam. 

They've shared a bed for most of their lives. Still do at least half the time, and they're guys. They long ago got over being shy about masturbating when sharing a bed. Oh they still try to hide it. Turned away from each other, muffling the moans, but they still do it. Sam wonders if Dean ever noticed that they often did it simultaneously. It took half a second of Sam realizing that Dean had his cock in his hand before Sam was rock hard and desperate to cum. Just imagining his big brother so close to him, stroking himself, wondering what Dean was thinking of, got little Sammy off faster than any porn fantasy, and had since he was twelve. Getting older only made it worse. There was even less room in the bed and Sam's ass rubbed against Dean's no matter how hard they tried not to touch when they jacked off. It made it that much harder for Sam to stifle his moans as he fantasized about Dean turning around and jerking his cock off onto his ass. But despite all the wild fantasies Sam never did anything.

They were brothers after all.

He got a reprieve going to Stanford. He got away from the constant driving sexual need he felt the longer he was around Dean. He felt like he could breathe. He found Jess, and yeah, he'd be lying if he said he didn't take out a lot of his pent up frustrations on her when they finally got intimate. He used her to get over Dean, or so he convinced himself. He got to the point where he didn't think about him every day, didn't dream about him at night. Then the bastard broke into his apartment one night with a story about dad and tore his careful little life down around his ears.

They'd been on the road together now for going on 3 years. This was Dean's last year thanks to the damn deal he'd made. Sam's time was running out and his patience had hit its limit. Dean stumbled in the motel room door and Sam cracked. Dean grinned at him, smelling of leather and whiskey but thankfully not perfume, and tried to be clever. 

"Heya Sammy," he slurred. "You still up? Wanna beer?"

Sam stood up from the cheap little motel table he'd been sitting at. He closed his laptop, staring at Dean with burning hazel eyes. He cocked his head as his gaze narrowed.

"Oh i think you've had enough," he responded quietly. Sam started to stalk over to his brother as Dean raised his eyebrows.

"Woah there Sammy boy. You don't get to tell me-" Dean started.

"Yeah?" Sam cut him off, getting in his face. "Stop me." Dean's eyebrows drew together in anger and he made a move to shove Sam away from him. Sam just grabbed his forearms and pinned him to the wall. 

They both paused as they took in the position. Dean was surprised. Sam wasn't. He was just considering his next move. He made his choice in an instant and his mouth came down on his brothers, full of years of hunger and need. 

Dean made a startled noise as Sam bit and licked and sucked at his mouth, his body pinned to the wall by the solid heat of Sam. His head was spinning as his brain tried to argue with his body. This was his brother! It didn't matter. Everything in him surged to the surface and tried to drown him as he responded to Sam's lips on his. His blood roared in his ears and he felt himself harden in his jeans. When the kiss broke they were both breathless and Dean was dazed.

"Sammy?" He asked, confused. "What the fuck is this?"

"Fuck, Dean I've wanted this forever. Been begging you with everything i knew for you to fucking pick up on it, but you didn't. Now you're going to die and I'll be damned if this is the last chance i get to love you like i want. So hate me tomorrow. Tonight, you're mine."

Sam was on him again and this time Dean moaned into Sam's mouth. He responded even faster the second time, giving as good as he got. He was straining against Sam's grip on his forearms, trying to touch his brother,but Sam wasn't letting up. When had his little brother gotten so big? The boy was massive. He had one thigh between Dean's legs and Dean was grinding his erection on it, his hard on painful in his jeans but better as he worked it against the muscle in Sam's leg. He could feel Sam's own cock trapped against his hip. He purposely wriggled against it and Sam hissed against his mouth.

"Always a fucking tease," Sam ground out. He turned and flung Dean onto the bed by his arms. Dean bounced,his mouth open in surprise as Sam yanked his boots off and grabbed for the waistband of his jeans.

"Woah Sammy," Dean was breathless. "What are you doing?"

"Shut up Dean."

Sam stripped Dean's jeans and boxers off in one smooth movement. His hand wrapped around Dean's dick and Dean threw his head back, arching into his brothers touch. Sam stroked him slowly and Dean worked his hips, fucking himself through the circle of Sam's fingers. Sam crawled up the bed and leaned down, his voice low as he spoke into Dean's ear.

"Dean, I'm going to suck your cock. I'm going to finger you open, and when you're ready I'm going to fuck you. I'm going to fuck you so good that you'll beg me for more. And when i let you cum without touching a hand to you I'm going to fill you up like you've done to every dive bar whore you've ever had, and you're going to love every fucking second of it."

"Oh holy fuck Sam," Dean groans, his voice shaking. He'd never been with a man before but if that little speech, given by his own freaking brother, isn't the hottest thing he's ever heard in his life. He's practically ready to cum right there! Then he watched Sam, hazel eyes gone dark with lustful intentions, as he slides down Dean's body and takes up position between Dean's spread legs.

The first time Sam runs his tongue up the underside of Dean's dick he thinks the top of his head is going to blow off. Sam slides his tongue around the edge of the crown and then sucks the tip into his mouth. Dean groans and tries desperately not to thrust upwards as Sam sucks down onto him, taking him as far as he can. Dean knows he's not massive but he's big enough Sam can't swallow him. Doesn't mean the boy doesn't try and the feel of the head of him in Sam's throat is fucking amazing. Sam starts bobbing his head, his hand working what his mouth can't reach and Dean is moaning his pleasure with every stroke. That's when he feels the first finger circling his rear entrance and gasps in sudden tense shock.

"Relax Dean," Sam says,pulling himself off of Dean for a minute. "I swear to you this doesn't hurt. Far from it." 

Dean nods and forces himself to let his legs fall back open, giving Sam access again. Sam works him slowly, gently, until he's pushed in one finger and is stroking it at the same pace that his mouth is bobbing on Dean's cock. Dean is back to moaning, the feel of Sam moving inside him just enhancing the pleasure of his mouth. He barely notices the second finger going in until Sam hits his prostate. Dean's back arches and he chokes Sam for half a second.

"Jesus fuck Sam!"

"Yeah you like that?" Sam smirks up at him and deliberately jabs into that spot again, making Dean jump. "You want more Dean?" He leans down and carefully sucks one of Dean's balls into his mouth, rolling it around with his tongue as his fingers stroke over and over Dean's sweet spot mercilessly. Dean is writhing on the bed, his hips rutting mindlessly in the air as his hands practically tear the bedspread.

"Jesus fucking God! More! Yes more!" Sam pushed a third finger in, stroking and twisting, working Dean open as his brother moaned and trembled. He crawled back up and pulled Dean into a messy kiss.

"Damn Dean. Whoever thought you'd be such a needy little bitch?"

"Shut up and fuck me Sammy, you jerk."

"Oh i plan to."

Sam sits back and stands up, peeling out of his t-shirt. Dean takes the opportunity to drag his own over his head, rendering himself fully nude. Sam makes quick work of his jeans and underwear and when he's standing nude before Dean, a small bottle of lube in his hand, Dean is a little hesitant. Sam has big hands, which means big fingers, but he's not small downstairs. Dean's suddenly not sure he can take his "little" brother. Sam, however, has no such qualms, and is back on the bed with barely a pause.

Sam's lips claim Dean's again possessively and Dean hears the cap of the lube bottle flick open. He breaks the kiss so he can watch Sammy stroke his lubed cock, and frankly he actually finds that much sexier than he thought he would. Sam spreads Dean's legs open and works his lubed fingers into Dean, lazily stroking his cock with his other hand.

"Now i know why it's so easy for the women to say yes to you Dean. You're so fucking pretty laid out in bed. Who wouldn't want to fuck you?"

"Come on, seriously Sammy?" Dean was blushing. "We going to do this or what?"

"Such a hurry to get fucked by your own little brother," Sam leaned over and purred in his ear as he pushed the head of his lubed up cock inside. He spread Dean's legs open and started working himself inside, inch by slow inch. Dean moaned and clenched around him, panting for breath but always taking more, until Sam's hips ground into Dean's ass. 

"Fuck," Sam groaned. He pulled out slowly and pushed back in until he bottomed out. "You feel so fucking good Dean. Been waiting so long."

"Oh god," Dean let out a drawn out moan. 

Sam started to move inside him and he couldn't stop the noises that fell from his mouth. Variations on prayers and curses, with his brothers name thrown in. His cock lay hard and heavy between them, the precum leaving a slick path. Dean reached down to give himself some relief and Sam slapped his hand away.

"You'll cum when you beg for it and not a second sooner." He gave a particularly hard thrust and Dean cried out in frustrated pleasure.

"Oh you like that, do you? Like it when i fuck you rough Dean? Treat you like a little whore?"

"Fuck yes," Dean ground out. He was embarrassed to admit how much it turned him on but he was hard enough now it was actually painful. "Do it Sam. Fuck me harder.

Sam bent Dean in half, pushing his knees towards his chest and setting a brutal pace. He pounded into Dean hard and fast, pummeling his brothers prostate at every rough thrust. Both of them were sheened in sweat and reduced to bestial noises. Then Dean started to tense and he started to beg.

"God, Sammy please," he was practically crying. "I have to cum."

"Yeah?" Sam growled at him, not slacking his pace at all. "You want to cum for me? You want to come with your little brothers cock buried in your ass? Is that what you want Dean? Say it. I want to hear you say it."

"Fuck Fuck FUCK!" Dean's head was rising in his effort to maintain control. He let go of his pride in sheer desperation. Besides, it wasn't like it wasn't true.

"Yes Sam!" He cried out. "I want to cum for you! Want to come all over your cock! Please!

"Good boy," Sam whispered in his ear. "So do it Dean. Cum for me like the good little whore you are."

Dean didn't need to be told twice. His back arched as his head was thrown back. His cock swelled and burst, jets of white fluid hitting his chest and neck without a single touch. His ass started spasming around Sam and the younger Winchester gave a few sharp thrusts before He emptied himself in hot pulses deep inside his older brother. Dean felt Sam cum inside him and groaned at how hot it was, the stimulation urging another few streams from him in response.

The boys stayed there for a few moments until they caught their breath a bit,then Sam slid over to one side. Dean only winced a little. He was definitely going to feel that. Sam used his t-shirt to clean them up,knowing they'd shower later. The silence was palpable. Sam was the first to break it.

"That was amazing." Dean blinked. That wasn't what he'd been expecting.

"Sam…that was…we're brothers. You know that right? We can't just do this."

"I don't care," Sam said,and the look on his face was hard. "I love you. I've always loved you. THIS kind of love. And i don't care what anyone else thinks. I'm not hiding and waiting anymore. I don't have the time to waste on everyone else's taboo bullshit." 

Dean was watching him the entire time. His face was more determined than he'd ever seen it,but he also had tears in his eyes. Dean knew what Sam was thinking. The demon deal. This was all the time they had left. So, Sam was taking his chances.

"All right Sammy," Dean said softly. "This is us. Together until the end."


End file.
